


Crayon Hearts

by aerobesk



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could feel his willpower draining the more he looked at Caboose’s pouting face before finally he threw up his hands. “Fine. I’ll color with you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crayon Hearts

“No.”

            “But Tucker!”

            The aqua soldier sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He could feel his willpower draining the more he looked at Caboose’s pouting face before finally he threw up his hands. “Fine. I’ll color with you.”

            The blue soldier bounced happily on the balls of his feet for a moment, grinning proudly before turning and running down the hallway, a stack of paper and a ragged box of crayons in his hands. “Come on, Tucker! Let’s go!”

            “I’m coming, I’m coming. Bow chicka bow wow.” He muttered the last part quietly, entering the main room to see Caboose already seated on the floor, a piece of paper in front of him, trying to get the box open. He sighed quietly, seating himself opposite the brunette and holding out his hand, grinning as the other handed him the box. He popped the lid, dumping them out of the floor and scanning outside for Church. Their ‘leader’ had left about an hour previous to do some recon of the cliffs and red base. Usually it took him two hours, but Tucker wanted to be sure he wasn’t on his way back early.

            Caboose was already drawing colorful spirals on a sheet, apparently not phased in the least by the unceremonious way Tucker had dropped his crayons on the floor. The aqua Spartan grabbed a few, taking a piece of paper and drawing anything he could think of. A cat, a tree, a crude drawing of Church with the word loser next to it, a bird, etc, etc. He had never been very creative with his drawings, even when he was a kid. Eventually he got tired of drawing and just started shoving the crayons into an empty chamber. He’d have to be sure to take them out later, or else someone might end up with crayons in their gun. That would suck.

            He was just about to start taking them out when a piece of paper was shoved into his face. He looked up, studying the stickman drawing of a blue and an aqua person standing on what looked like the roof of the base, a little sun in the top right corner and a light blue sky scribbled behind them. The two figures were smiling, and there was a small blue heart suspended between them.

            “Look Tucker! I drew us!”

            That made Tucker look at it closer. Sure enough, the aqua guy was just a little shorter than the blue guy. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, when Caboose let go of it, letting it fall until Tucker reached out and grabbed it.

            “You can keep it, if you want. I have a bunch of drawings of all of us; you and me, me and church, you and church, all three of us. So that one will be yours.”

            Tucker watched him as he spoke, taking a moment to study the rainbow that was now appearing on Caboose’s new paper. He was quiet for a minute before he said the only thing that came to mind.

            “Thanks Caboose.”

            He got a grin in return, setting the paper down behind him before grabbing another one, doodling for a while more before Church returned. He yelled at them to clean up, leaving to take off his armor as Tucker and Caboose started gathering up the crayons. They piled them into the box, the chamber that Tucker had been filling earlier nowhere to be seen, before grabbing the paper and heading off. Caboose went to put his stuff away while Tucker walked to his room. The two paper’s he drew on were crumpled up and thrown into the trash, but the one from Caboose was set neatly on his desk.

            The next day he took out a pair of thumbtacks, pinning the thing up above his desk next to the “Girls Gone Wild” poster he’d managed to bring with him. He never said anything about it, but it always brought a smile to his lips, looking at those two happy little figures, and that little blue heart.


End file.
